


No One

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Darcy Lewis, PR Master [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis PR Master, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quick Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of the statements in regards to Darcy Lewis and Bucky Barnes begin with "no one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One

No one questioned how Darcy had been the first to find him. She was good at finding things and people—it was part of her job. The important thing was that Bucky was no longer in HYDRA’s control; instead, he was at the Tower, relearning how to deal with the world.

No one commented on how Bucky would sometimes look at Darcy, mystified and maybe even a little scared. They just figured he was having trouble adjusting.

No one mentioned Darcy’s instant familiarity with Bucky and his life. On his lowest days, when he wouldn’t even talk to Steve, he talked to her. She made sure to keep everyone away and lock Bucky’s door so no one could get in on those days.

No one knew what they talked about on those days. They didn’t know Darcy would take his hands in her own and send soothing thoughts to him. In fact, it was rare for them to talk on those days. She would just calm his mind and send him to sleep. When she was done, she would read a book or watch TV.

No one bothered to ask Darcy how she had handled things so well when Bucky went back into Winter Soldier mode during dinner out. She had directed and executed a plan to make the public trust James Barnes again, and it worked like magic.

No one understood what was going on with Darcy Lewis and to a lesser extent Bucky Barnes, and honestly, she liked it that way.


End file.
